


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by accol



Series: Stiles and his Bat [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (more like waves it threateningly), Established Relationship, Future Fic, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Stiles Uses A Baseball Bat, annoying housepets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a voyeuristic pet cat.  Derek takes Stiles' mind off it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

"No but really. Kill it with fire "

"It’s a cat, Stiles. I’m not killing the cat."

"It’s a cat that howls every time I even think about making noise during… You know."

"So now you’re too shy to say  _sex_?" Derek leaned in and laughed against Stiles’ shoulder.

"At least wolf-growl so it runs away and I can get off in peace."  Stiles half-heartedly gestured his bat at the furball from across the room.

"How about I just distract you?"

Stiles looked between Scott’s annoying cat and Derek. “Well then. Challenge accepted. Cat, get out of here before I have to— oof.”  The bat clattered to the floor.  The cat licked a paw and stared.  It was definitely staring.

Derek flipped Stiles onto his stomach, grabbing his wrists and pinning them at the small of his back.

"I can see you thinking about meowing," Stiles said with his cheek pressed against the bed.  

"Stop thinking about the cat."

"Make—"

"Don’t say it."

"—me."

"You said it," Derek scolded. "That’s it."

Derek growled -- not at the cat -- and dove for Stiles. He yanked at his wrists, pulling him into his knees and shoving his tongue against Stiles’ hole in a single motion.

"Fuck," Stiles groaned. "Quit looking at me," he said to their audience. His hole clenched against Derek’s tongue.

"Stop paying attention to it." Derek reached up and turned Stiles head to face the other side of the room. "You have other things to worry about."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles challenged. "Such as?" He wiggled his ass in Derek’s direction.

Derek nipped at the curve of Stiles’ hip. “Such as.” He licked a lingering stripe over Stiles’ pucker.

"I definitely would like to learn more about this solution to my problem."

Derek pressed his tongue inward until Stiles relaxed and he sank inside the smooth warmth.

"You're definitely right.  I should never have let pussy distract me."

Stiles leaned into Derek’s quiet laugh. He sank deeper as Stiles’ hands clenched and released in his.

"Fuck."

"Rawr," Scott’s cat commented.

"For fuck’s sake. Derek, do something—"

Derek laughed again and thrust in deep, dragging Stiles onto his mouth. His tongue told Stiles to ignore everything but this. Relax and focus.

He shifted against the bed, getting some friction for his cock while he worked Stiles open. Stiles panted and strained against Derek’s hold, pulling away and then squirming backward.

"God, do it," Stiles groaned loudly.

"Meowwwww!"

Derek let go of Stiles’ wrists and reached beneath him to close his first around the head of Stiles’ leaking dick. To keep him quiet about the cat. He eased him back and licked the crown before diving back in for another stabbing thrust at his hole.   Derek’s own cock was hard and hot beneath him. He imagined the feel of being deep inside Stiles, settling in until Stiles took over and thrust back onto him with that rocking rhythm that made Derek’s toes curl. Every time, Stiles would milk Derek dry with a squeeze and a view of his lithe body writhing as he did it.

Derek pushed in again. He flattened his tongue to stretch him. He pointed it to lick deep. He rubbed his thumb at the sensitive skin of Stiles’ entrance.

The cat was singing along with Stiles’ moans and he didn’t care.

 _Success_.

Smooth wetness coated Derek’s thumb as he massaged the slit of Stiles’ cock. Stiles’ ass was wide open, begging and red. He knew the feeling. The feeling of being so easy for a fucking, desperate for Stiles inside of him, just to make him fall apart.

Derek rubbed more firmly in Stiles’ precome. Urging him forward into that pointed focus of pleasure, he let Stiles fuck himself as deep as he could on his mouth. Slick spit and the scent of this man streaked Derek’s chin and nose. He nuzzled in and hummed.

Stiles yelped and shuddered as he came. Derek’s cock pulsed beneath him while Stiles’ ass closed and opened around Derek’s tongue. He thrust inside once more, hips grinding down onto the mattress as he came too, yelling his pleasure against Stiles’ hole.

"Mmm," Stiles smiled as he collapsed beneath Derek. "What cat?"


End file.
